heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetlag
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Dr. Seuss Beginner Books Video and Walt Disney Timeless "Alice in Wonderland" Cast: *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls), Heidi (Jetlag Production Heidi), Little Red Riding Hood (Jetlag Production The Little Red Riding Hood), Princess Marie (Jetlag Prouduction), Alice (Alice in Wonderland), Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Haven), Jill (Babes in Toyland), Missy (The Little Engine That Could), Katie (Phineas and Ferb) and Justine Flanner (Kim Possible) as Themselves *Alice's Sister Friend (Dexter's Laboratory/Cinderella/Alice in Wonderland/Jetlag/Babes in Toyland/Phineas and Ferb) as Themselvses *Six Kittens (The Aristocats/Oliver and Company/Alice in Wonderland/Pinocchio) as Themselvses *Dumbo (Dumbo (1941)) as Himself *Doorknobs (Alice in Wonderland) as Himself *Dodo (Alice in Wonderland) as Himself *Parrot (Inside A Zoo in the City) as Himself *Jim Crow (Dumbo) and Woody Woodpecker as Themselvses *Mr. Walrus (Alice in Wonderland) as Himself *Donald Duck (Disney Cartoon) as Himself *Bill the Lizard Alice in Wonderland) as Himself *Mindy (Phineas and Ferb) as Herself *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Herself *Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) as Herself *Tinker Bell and Friends Fairy as Themselvses *Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) as Themselvses *Harems Girls (Aladdin) as Themselvses *Blonde Fireside Girls Brown Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) as Themselvses *Mulan as Herself *Emmy (Dragon Tales) as Herself *Brulee twin sisters and Amanda Lopez (Milo Murphy's Law) as Themselvses *Mr. Dog (An American Tail Fievel's Goes Wild West) as Himself *Hippos (Fantasia) as Herself *Ariel's Sister Human and Human Loogon (The Little Mermaid/Peter Pan) as Themselvses *Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as Themselvses *Golden Harp (Fun and Francy Free) as Herself *Crysta (FernGully) as Herself *Bongo and Goofy (Fun and Francy Free) as Themselvses *Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street) as Themselvses *Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland) as Himself *Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) as Himself *Bird in the Tree as Herself *Tom Cat Ghost and Cheshire Cat (Tom and Jerry/Alice in Wonderland) as Themselvses *Winnie the Pooh as Himself *March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) as Himself *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Himself *Various Cartoon Animals as Themselvses *Jose Carocia, Scrooge McDuck and Panchito Pitstoles (The Three Caballeros / Saludos Amigos / Duck Tales) as Themselvses *Villain Animals Solider as Themselvses *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) as Herself *Max Medici (Dumbo (2019)) as Himself *Flamingos and Mole (Alice in Wonderland) as Themselvses Scene: #Goodtimes Home Video Elsa/Dumbo Walt Disney Home Video #Jetlag & Disney 19 Beginner Book Video intro/Alice Girls in Wonderland #Bubbles, Heidi, Little Red Riding Hood, Princess Marie, Alice, Anne Marie, Missy, Jill, Katie and Justine Flanner's History Lesson Park #"Oo-De-Lally / In A World Of My Own / Hark, The Herald Angels Sing" Park #Dumbo ("I'm Late") Park Tunnel Hall #The Bottle On The Table Jail #Throgh The Keyhole In A Bottle Jail Beach Ocean #Bubbles, Heidi, Little Red Riding Hood, Princess Marie, Alice, Anne Marie, Missy, Jill, Katie and Justine Flanner Meets Jim Crow And Woody Woodpecker ("How D'Ye Do And Shake Hands") Forest #"The Walrus And Donald Duck" Beach Fish & Chip Restraunt and Froest #Dumbo House Motel Beach #A Lizard With A Ladder Backyard #A Girl Room Jetlag & Disney Princess Auditorium #"All In The Golden Afternoon / If You Can Dream / Ring Around the Rosie / This Little Pigs" Auditorium #Advice From A Caterpillar Factory Backyard #More Ups And Down For Bubbles, Heidi, Little Red Riding Hood, Princess Marie, Alice, Anne Marie, Missy, Jill, Katie and Justine Flanner Tree #The Cheshire Cat and Tom the Cat Ghost Forest Jungle #A Bear Tea Party ("The Unbirthday Song") Backyard 1 #Who's Got The Time? Backyard 2 #The Cartoon Animal Wood Jungle 1 #"Cinderella / Very Good Advice / Feed the Birds (Tuppence a Bag) / La La Lu / Someday My Prince Will Come" Jungle 2 #The Cheshire Cat and Tom the Cat Ghost Again Jungle 3 #"Painting The Roses Red" Garden Backyard #The March Of The Rainbow Colorful Villain Animal Soldier Hudge Wall 1 #The Quen Of Hearts and Goblin King Hudge Wall 2 #A Game Of Croquet Hudge Wall 3 #Bubbles, Heidi, Little Red Riding Hood, Princess Marie, Alice, Anne Marie, Missy, Jill, Katie Justine Flanne's Trial Hudge Hall #The Chase Hall Park Transformation Finale / "Lava" Music Video #Disneyland "Snow White" / End Credits Jetlag & Disney 19 Beginner Book Video Outro #Disney Toon Stuidos / Goodtimes Home Video Songs: * Live Action and Cartoon Film Songs: * Gallery: Bubbles.png|Bubbles, Emery Elizabeth Marie, Little Red Riding Hood Hood and Heidi.jpg|Marie, Little Red Riding Hood Hood and Heidi, Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice, Normal adgth 334.jpg|Anne Marie, Missy (TLETC).jpg|Missy, Kate (Phineas & Ferb).png|Katie Just3.PNG|and Justine Lanner as Themselves Dexter mom dexter laboratory.png| Cinderella.jpg| Alice's Sister.jpg| Missy.jpg|Alice's Four Sister as Themselves Shy little kitten.jpg| Figaro in Pinocchio.jpg| Dinah.jpg| Four Kittens..png|Seven Kittens as Themselves Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Himself Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg|Doorknobs as Himself Dodobird.gif|Dodo as Himself Jim Crow.jpg|Jim Crow Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|and Woody Woodpecker as Themselves Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2148.jpg|Mr. Walus as Himself Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck Worker as Himself Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2532.jpg|Bill the Lizard as Himself Mindy.jpg|Mindy as Herself Screenshot (3129).png|Brulee twin sisters Amanda Lopez.png|and Amanda Lopez as Themselves 347054-Bullwinkle.jpg|Bullwinkle Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Himself Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Himself TinkerBell.jpg|Tinker Bell as Herself Cheshire Cat.png|Cheshire Cat and Tom Cat.png|Tom the Cat Ghost as Themselvses Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Himself Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Themselvses Torchic.png Chica as Iago.jpg Rugrats Elephant.png TScrawnyLion| Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg| Cooper the Troll.png|Cooper Blue.jpg| Wild Animals as Themselves Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Jose Carioca in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|Jose Carioca Screenshot 2018-08-02 at 5.48.40 PM.png|and Panchito Pistoles Three Bird Painting Garden Work as Themselves Pink Elephant Dream.png| Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Villain Animal Alligator Goblin Hyena Rhino Weasel Wolf Guards Solider as Themselves Alice-in-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|Queen of Hearts as Herself aef10032-10d7-4b65-8789-bfdb22bb633f.png|Max Medici as Himself Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoof